parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Detention, Mr. Potter!
Detention, Mr. Pickles! Lady Tremaine snaps at Tommy Pickles. Detention, Mr. Hedgehog! Pristine Figg snaps at Sonic the Hedgehog. Detention, Mr. Mowgli! Ms. Grim-Wood snaps at Mowgli. Detention, Mr. Parr! Detention, Mr. Rivera! Detention, Mr. Robin! Detention, Mr. Cranston! Detention, Mr. Strife! Detention, Mr. Simpson! Judge Hamm snaps at Bart Simpson as she bangs her gavel Detention, Mr. Tyler! Ms. Cantwell snaps at Richard Tyler, making him flinch Detention, Mr. Uno! Madame Margaret shouts at Numbuh 1 right before she gives him the detention of torture. Detention, Mr. Sherman! Ms. Grimwood shouts at Sherman Retenue, Monsieur Ketchum! Coco LaBouche snaps at Ash Ketchum. Detention, Mr. Loud! Chantel DuBois snaps at Lincoln Loud right before giving him the detention of torture. Detention, Mr. Shortman! Agatha Trunchbull snaps at Arnold Shortman right before giving him the detention of torture. Detention, Mr. Hamada! Gladys Sharp snaps at Hiro Hamada. Detention, Mr. Parr! Cruella De Vill snaps at Dash Parr. Detention, Mr. Cranston! Almira Gulch snaps at Billy Cranston/the Blue Ranger. Detention, Andrews! Muriel Finster snaps at Archie Andrews. Detention, Mr. Vaughn!" Sedusa/Ima Goodlady snaps at Mac Vaughn. "Detention, Mr. Warner!" Madame Mim snaps at Yakko Warner. "Detention, Mr. McCormick!" Mrs. Toad snaps at Drew/the Blue Stinger BeetleBorg. "Detention, Mr. Little!" Darla Dimple snaps at Chicken Little. "Detention, Taran!" Francesca Terwilliger snaps at Taran. "Detention, Mr. King of Pride Rock." Ma Beagle snaps at Simba right before she gives him the detention of torture. "Detention, Mr. Funnie." Yzma snaps at Doug Funnie right before she gives him the detention of torture. "Detention, Mr. Hero of Hyrule." Jessie of Team Rocket snaps at Link, the hero of Hyrule, right before she gives him the detention of torture. "Detention, Mr. Taylor." Mrs. Stinson snaps at Zack Taylor/the Black Ranger right before she gives him the detention of torture. "Detention, Mr. Logan." Agnes Skinner snaps at Beast Boy right before she gives him the detention of torture. "Detention, Mr. Fenton." Nastina snaps at Danny Fenton. Detention, Mr. Prower! Melisha Tweedy snaps at Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox. Detention, Mr. Hero of Emoji Town! Ms. Cantwell says this to Gene, the hero of Emoji Town. Detention, Mr. Heffley! Aunt Spiker says this to Greg Heffley. Detention, Mr. Tank Engine! Madge says this to Thomas right before she gives him the detention of torture. Detention, Mr. Robertson! Felicia Fussy says this to David Robertson right before she gives him the detention of torture. Detention, Mr. Lion! Divatox says this to Alex the Lion right before she gives him the detention of torture. Detention, Mr. Glover! Claudia Vorstein says this to Russell Glover right before she gives him the detention of torture. Female Version Detention, Ms. Bailey! Governor Ratcliffe says this to June Bailey right before he gives her the detention of torture. Detention, Ms. Windsor Jack Lassen snaps at April Windsor. Detention, Miss Mallard! Don Kanarge scolds Gosalyn Waddlemeyer/Mallard Detention, Miss Wormwood! Mr. Elton Bates shouts at Matilda Wormwood Detention, Miss Freeling! Lord Barkis shouts at Carol-Anne Freeling Detention, Miss Anya! Frollo scolds Anya/Anastasia Detention, Ms. Lopez! Dr. Eggman says this to Nina Lopez right before he gives her the detention of torture. Detention, Ms. Carmichael! Big Dark Pete says this to Susie Carmichael right before he gives her the detention of torture. Detention, Ms. Simpson! Mr. Burns says this to Lisa Simpson right before he gives her the detention of torture. Detention, Ms. Cat! Harry Wormwood says this to Blaze the Cat right before he gives her the detention of torture. Category:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Scenes Category:Cruel Scenes Category:Scenes Category:Movie Scenes Category:Harry Potter Movie Scenes Category:Harry Potter scenes Category:Harry Potter Scenes